Wedding Bells are Ringing
by Kitty Weasley KW
Summary: It's the summer after Ron and Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts and Bill and Fleur's wedding is fast approaching. Will the romance in the air help the two 16 year olds to confess their feelings for each other?
1. Prologue

Wedding Bells are Ringing

Prologue

A/N: Just thought I'd start another fic. In this one it will usually be one chapter for Hermione's point of view on an event leading up to the wedding and the next one from Ron's. But I thought I'd just establish Ron and Hermione's feelings for each other in this prologue. Hope you enjoy it. I dedicate this to my sister, Ms. Selly for introducing me to fan fic.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter I own not.

**I guess I've always loved him. **Ug. That sounds so horrid, just like one of those awful romance novels Parvati and Lavender are always reading. Not counting that it is completely false. The first time I met Ronald Weasley he was nothing more to me than a rather stubborn boy with dirt on his nose in the same train compartment as the famous Harry Potter. In fact, a little after that he even made me cry! I suppose my first inklings of feeling were when he and Harry saved me from the troll that fateful Halloween. But those were inklings of friendship. To tell the truth, I don't really know when I first developed a crush on him. Ah, well. That's not the important thing. The important thing is that in a month his brother is going to get married.

It still seems so unreal. One minute Fleur is an annoying French student who is capturing the attention of MY Ron. Well not really MY Ron, but anyway. The next, Phlegm is marrying Bill. How things change. When you think about it, most things have changed these past two years. Sirius died. Tonks fell for Lupin. Lupin fell for Tonks. I fell even more for Ron. Harry fell for Ginny. Ginny...well she was always into Harry, but now they really became friends. And got together. Dumbledore died. And maybe, maybe, just maybe Ron fell the teensiest bit for me. But not before getting involved with that sniveling little idiot Lavender Brown. Got what she deserved. Perhaps that's a bit harsh, but it is the way I feel.

Sometimes, I just can't understand how I could ever fall for Ron. He can be the most annoying prat in all the world. But he's my prat. That lopsided grin, those blue eyes, that red hair. The way he blushes. Although he does have the emotional range of a teaspoon. Sometimes I want to kill him. But obviously, I never have. Ginny often asks me how in the world could I spend so much time with Harry and Ron, but fall for her older brother, instead of the Boy-Who-Lived, who obviously has better qualities. To this I just shrug. Harry is a wonderful person, and I love him…as a friend. But Ron has something special.

Anyway, this morning Fleur (Phlegm, Ginny and I still call her) was all chummy with Mrs. Weasley. It's sickening. How can Mrs. Weasley like her? Yes, I know she wants to marry Bill, even with his, um, injuries, but still! All that time Mrs. Weasley disliked her…

They made a wonderful breakfast, anyway. Maybe that's one of the reasons I'm so bitter. I can't cook for beans. Then Lupin and Tonks dropped in. I'm happy to report that Tonks' hair was a dastardly shade of pink. Perhaps this has something to do with the way Lupin kept squeezing her hand. Lupin also looked younger, better somehow. You can tell Tonks is doing him a world of good. I'm so jealous of all of them! Tonks has Lupin. Bill has Fleur. Harry and Ginny are separated, but I've caught them holding hands on a number of occasions. Of course once I came into view they dropped each other's hands and stubbornly refused to admit to what they had been doing. And who does Hermione have? A stupid prat whom she is madly in love with, but whom can't seem to see that she likes him! It felt so good when Ron held me at Dumbledore's funeral. A tiny drop of happiness in a rainstorm of sadness.

Ah, Ginny's calling me. Probably wants to have another of those 'girl talks'. I really don't know what's so appealing about them, but…Duty calls.

**Is it strange to have a crush on your sister-in-law?** Well it's not like I can really help it. She has veela blood, after all! And it is not like I REALLY like her. I mean, she's no Hermione. Hermione, who still writes to Viktor Krum. That stupid, Bulgarian, famous, Quidditch playing oaf! Why did he have to like her! I mean to say, there are plenty of other girls at Hogwarts that are prettier than 'Mione. But I guess he could retort that I could have liked a girl prettier than Hermione. Like Lavender. And I did put on a show of liking Lavender. And she was a good kisser…But how could 'Mione have kissed Krum! I mean really.

Why do I like 'Mione…that's always been an interesting question. The more interesting question is how can Harry not like her! True, she's not gorgeous, but that bushy hair of hers has personality! And her eyes are rather nice, all brown and deep-looking…Not to mention she's smart! And talented and kind. Though sometimes she can't take a joke and gets all huffy and insults me…Which can be rather angering and sometimes I can't shake the feeling that she's nutters, but really the good overwhelms the bad. But there's no way she'd ever like me…

Mum and Fleur made a great breakfast this morning! Bacon and eggs and toast…Heaps of it! Of course with Harry and Hermione staying here, lots of the order always dropping in, and not to mention all the upcoming wedding guests stopping by they really had to make a big breakfast! Tonks and Lupin also stopped by. Tonks seems happier lately…maybe it had to do with her liking Lupin? They were holding hands…I dunno. I was really too busy eating to notice.

Hey! Hermione just walked past my room! Maybe I'll follow her and see what she's doing…

**A/N: Did ya like it? Did it suck? Either way please review and tell me. If it's good I can keep it going and if it is bad then I can discontinue it. R&R!**

**KW**


	2. Hermione pov Girl Talk

Wedding Bells are Ringing

Chapter One, Hermione: Girl Talk

A/N: This chapter will be in Hermione P.O.V. The next in Ron's P.O.V. for mostly the same events. Thanks to all my reviewers:

**dancerdw **(I'm glad you liked it!), **Sugarquill824** (Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed and thought they were in character.), **griffin14** (thanks for your honesty. Hope it's friggin awesome. Sorry about the exclamation points…I tried to keep them down in this chapter. By the way, do you prefer to be referred to as annie or griffin14? Just wondering), **Morning Rose** (Glad you liked it and thought I had their personalities), **SleepyHead22** (Yay! Thanks a bunch), **Machiavelli Jr** (Glad you thought it was pretty good. Yeah, I get what you're saying. I'll try to capture him better next chapter.), **mysticofthepe**n (Wow! Your enthusiasm is extremely encouraging. ;D)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter. I do not.

"**Soooooooo…" **Ginny pulled at a loose thread on her sheet. I had a mad urge to reach out and just rip the thing out, but I refrained.

"Sooo…what?" I asked unenthusiastically. These sessions of 'girl talk', although seemingly a normal thing for a girl my age to take part in, I found extremely boring and unproductive. Boys, boys, boys was always the topic for these discussions. I am just as attracted to boys as the next girl, but really! Shouldn't we be spending more time studying, or actually (god forbid) acting upon the impulses we have toward these boys! Of course, these would only work if the boy you like is actually bright enough to realize, or at least respond to your efforts…

"When are you going to tell him?" She looked up quickly, wavy red hair framing her pretty face.

"Who?" I asked, feigning innocence and polite curiosity. She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, as if to say _'Really, must I deal with this?'_. When I continued my act she decided to play along.

"My dear older brother."

"Which one?" Another sigh.

"Ron, you twit! I know you like him!" After glimpsing my shocked (at least that's what I was striving for) face, she straightened and glared down her nose at me. She really can be very intimidating when she wants to be. "Don't even **try** to deny it," she stated. Instead of doing exactly what she had forewarned me not to do and risk the wrath of her bat-bogey curse I quickly changed the subject.

"Then don't even try to deny that you are still…" Searching for a word and coming up with none better, I continued, "fraternizing with Harry!"

"Fraternizing? I would hardly call it that!"

"Then what would you call it, Miss Weasley?" Before the blushing red-head could answer, a loud clunk, then coughing came from the other side of the door…Muttering followed as I crept towards the door. Flinging open the door, I don't know what I suspected to see, but certainly not the scene that was exposed.

Ron was on the floor picking up shards of a ceramic pot that had fallen off a small cabinet next to the door, alternately muttering under his breath and coughing. Phlegm was gazing down at him imperiously with her hand poised to knock on the now open door. Remus and Tonks were standing in the doorway of the room across the hall, concern on their faces. All of them looked up, surprised, at my arrival. Fleur was the first to recover.

"Ah, 'ermione," she spoke in that smooth voice that turned most men (and boys) into mush. "I was just coming to get you. We're going to look at wedding dresses. Mrs. Weasley and I were 'oping that you and Ginevra would like to accompany us."

Ginny poked her head out the door.

"Did somebody say wedding dresses?" she asked curiously.

"Oui. Would you like to accompany us?" Ginny spoke before I had a chance.

"Of course! Come on 'Mione," she dragged me bodily from the door, dislike for Phlegm apparently forgotten in the excitement over dresses. As Fleur clapped her hands with a pleased expression on her face and walked off, Ginny stopped. She turned to look suspiciously at Ron. "Hey Ron…what are you doing out here?" Ron's ears turned an adorable shade of red.

"Erm, I was just, um admiring, this, um pot. Fleur just kinda, um, scared me so I, erm, dropped it," he stuttered. Then he shot me a horrified look and fled. What if he was listening at the door! He would have to be incredibly daft not to realize that I like him. True, I didn't declare my undying love for him, but I certainly didn't deny it! Oh merciful heavens…that's probably why he looked so horrified! The fact that I, a miserable book-worm with a giant bush of hair liked him, hilarious, adorable, keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

My feelings must have shown on my face, because Ginny looked suddenly worried.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Seeing that my gaze was directed at the corner her fleeing brother had disappeared around, she snorted. "Oh, I get it. You think he was eavesdropping on us. Probably was, but it's not like Ron's exactly the brainy type. I think your secret's safe." She patted my shoulder. Suddenly acutely aware that Lupin and Tonks were watching us with bemused smiles, I managed to stutter,

"W-wha? N-nooo. I have no idea what you're talking about!" As I was not exactly the picture of intelligence or sophistication at that moment, I think the two's smiles brightened even more! Drat them.

But all would be forgotten in a few hours when the hellish nightmare of dress-shopping began.

**A/N: I know, it was an outrageously short chapter. But Ron's pov will be coming soon, so don't despair! If you care enough about this fic to despair, that is…Hope you enjoyed. R&R **

**KW**


	3. Ron pov Eavesdropping

Wedding Bells are Ringing

Chapter One, Ron: Eavesdropping

A/N: Here's Ron's account of the things that happened last chapter. Thanks to reviewers:

**mysticofthepen **(Oookay then. You are definitely my 'hyperest reviewer'!), **dancerdw** (glad you liked), **Artemisa27** (Glad you like my style. I updated quick, do I get a cookie? ;P), **Morning Rose** (You thought it was funny? Yay!), **acid green quill** (happy you loved it), **Machiavelli Jr** (Yay. I have achieved Ronnish. I'm so glad you care enough to despair!), **goblin monkey **(I don't think there's anything wrong with feeling sorry for a fictional character :). Poor Dumbledore…), **sailinmad** (glad you thought they were in character. I dunno how long. Not too long, but not too short either!)

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction. Therefore it is a fan, not the rightful author or creator, writing this work of fiction. I don't own it.

**Crouching by the door I pressed my ear up against it.** I'd loaned my extendable ears to Harry, so I'd be forced to eavesdrop the old fashioned way. Damn. I could almost make out…there!

"When are you going to tell him?" my younger sister blurted. What was going on? Girls never specify…Tell who what?

"Who?" Hermione. That surprised me. Usually Hermione knows just about everything…or pretends to at least.

"My dear older brother," Ginny stated, sounding extremely exasperated. Maybe me…What if she had to tell me she thought I was a prat? Or…she was still kissing that bloody Bulgarian.

"Which one?" Hermione really sounded like she didn't know what Gin was talking about. Perhaps she had to tell Fred that she was in love with his devilishly attractive younger brother…

"Ron, you twit! I know you like him!" I practically choked on my breath. Hermione would say I was pathetic. Hermione…

Had Gin gone nutters! 'Mione didn't like me. At least not in **that** way. No matter how much I want her to. I'm not so clueless as everybody thinks! If 'Mione liked me I could have figured it out by now. Right? Even though I knew there was no way in hell that Hermione would declare her love for me…I still hoped it would happen. A guy can have dreams, right?

Damn. With all that thinking going on, I'd missed something.

"Then don't even try to deny that you are still…fraternizing with Harry!" Hermione cried. Well that was it then. I mean, a girl doesn't just go off on a different subject to try to deflect further questions. She just went off on something different…Which clearly said that she didn't want to hurt Ginny's feelings by telling her that her brother was such a git. My chest deflated.

But what was this about Ginny and Harry? Fraternizing? What the hell did that mean? Like…No way. Harry wouldn't do that. Doesn't 'Mione know they broke up? Gin was pretty depressed over it. I would have kicked Harry's you-know-what if I didn't realize that putting Ginny out of danger was the right idea. I have a duty to protect my younger sister from more than just un-satisfactory boyfriends! Although I am somewhat glad they got together at least a little…If Gin and Harry got married, we'd be brothers! Practically, anyway…

"Fraternizing? I would hardly call it that!" Ginny's indignant voice carried easily through the thick doors. So they were doing something? I pressed my ear even closer to the door.

"Vat are you doing 'ere Ron?" I looked up startled. Fleur stood looking down at me like I was a…criminal or something. I scooted back in horror at being caught and…CRUNCH. One of mum's pots went careening off the cabinet I bumped into and fell to the floor beside me, breaking into ten million little pieces as it did so. I bet mum would make me clean it up without magic…As the dust rose I began coughing. Responding to the noise, Lupin and Tonks looked out of the door across the hall. Great…an audience. All I needed now was Hermione to see me like this.

She flung open the door and all of us looked up, startled. My ears burned and I began gathering pieces, cursing that stupid blush under my breath…Fleur began speaking. Her voice…it made me weak in the knees. What was she saying? Oh, just look at her hair…it's so long and yellow and…soft, I bet.

The spell was broken when my obnoxious little sister poked her head out the door.

"Did somebody say wedding dresses?" she asked curiously. Wedding dresses? Oh, that's probably what Fleur was talking about.

"Oui. Would you like to accompany us?" Fleur asked.

"Of course! Come on 'Mione," Ginny smiled and pulled Hermione out of the room. I was pleased to see that Hermione was wearing shorts…I had a really nice view of her legs…Shaking myself, I looked away…Right up at Gin. Was it just me, or did she have a slightly sinister expression on her face? I hope she's not planning on…Oh look. Fleur's smiling. She looks so pretty when she does that…Oh no…she's gliding away.

"Hey Ron," Ginny turned around and looked suspiciously at me. Oh crap. "What are you doing here?" I could feel myself turning even redder. Hermione was kind of smiling. She looked a lot like Fleur when she smiled…All pretty, and stuff. But I had to think of something…Ginny was on my trail…if she found out I had been eavesdropping on her again, she'd hex me! Bat-bogey….The thought gave me shivers. No matter how much I tried to explain, she never believed that I eavesdropped on her so I could protect her.

"Erm, I was just, um admiring, this, um pot. Fleur just kinda, um, scared me so I, erm, dropped it," I stuttered out a lame excuse, then jumped up and practically ran down the hall. When I saw that they weren't following me I slowed down. Having a sister that could hex you into oblivion didn't do much for the nerves…

Now 'Mione probably thought I was the biggest prat in the universe…If she didn't already. What right did I, a blushing, dumb, clumsy, prat have being friends with a smart, funny, kind, girl like her?

"Hey Ron!" Harry waved to me from down the hall and broke me out of my thoughts. I smiled back.

"Hey mate," I replied somewhat tiredly. Eavesdropping was a tricky business…I really don't know how Fred and George do it.

"Come on. We're gonna be late if we don't hurry," Harry hurried up to me and gave me a quirky smile. "You're going the wrong way Ron."

"What?" I asked. What was going on? There was something we were doing today…?

"Qui-dditch match," Harry spoke slowly. My spirits lifted. Nothing like a game of quidditch to cheer you up. 'Mione, for all her wonderful qualities just did not understand that.

"Oh yeah!" I grinned, memories of all us Weasley's plus Harry deciding to have a giant match today returning. "Let's go, then."

"Who do you want on our team?" Harry asked as we walked away. "Ginny?"

"Mate," I patted him on the shoulder. "Somehow, I don't think that's a great idea."

**A/N: Short, I know. I don't really think I portrayed Ron well this chapter…Hermione's easier for me. Please tell me what you thought though. Any suggestions? Helpful hints for writing Ron? Or you could just tell me you think I'm fabulous...Just kidding ;P (well, mostly) R&R**

**KW**


	4. Hermione pov Dress Shopping

Wedding Bells are Ringing

Chapter Two, Hermione: Dress Shopping

A/N: Hey! I haven't updated in a long time. I really wish I could update regularly like some people do coughlegolascrazy17cough, but…I just don't. As you've noticed. And sorry folks, but this is a pretty short chapter.

Since I have never gone shopping for a wedding dress, I would not know what it is really like, but I just kinda guessed. Feel free to correct me if I was wrong! Also, I did not describe dresses in detail (except for one).

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own Amy, but she is insignificant.

**I looked at Ginny suspiciously. **She had pulled me around the corner as soon as we had stepped into the shop. It was in Diagon Alley, but I had never noticed it before, as when I was normally there the excitement of the approaching school year, rush to buy school supplies, and being exposed for the first time since the end of the school year to Ron usually proved too much of a distraction. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were chatting with the shop assistant. A plump witch with brown hair pulled back into a bun, she looked exactly like the perky kind of person you would expect to find in a wedding dress shop. "What?" I asked.

"Now is the perfect time!" She hissed, a triumphant gleam in her eye.

"For what?" Brow furrowed, I looked at her sternly, trying to imitate Mrs. Weasley's intimidating glare. As it had absolutely no effect on the red-head I suppose I wasn't doing it correctly. She jerked her head to Phlegm, who had just tossed her silvery blonde hair imperiously. I groaned.

"Look Gin, I detest her as much as you do," I stated, trying to ignore the memories of Ron gazing adoringly at the half-veela and the sudden rush to do whatever evil things Ginny had in mind. "But Phle-Fleur," I said her rightful name forcefully. "Is going to marry Bill whether you like it or not." She sighed.

"Probably, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna do everything I can to try to mess it up. Operation 1: Help pick out the ugliest wedding dress in the history of the universe." I gave the ceiling a look that clearly said, 'Oh Merlin!', but she ignored it. "You with me?" I opened my mouth to say that no, I most certainly was not with her, although part of me really, really wanted to be, when Mrs. Weasley cut me off.

"Ginny? Hermione? Come on," she called over to us. Ginny gave me a purposeful stare, then walked towards her mother. I sighed, then followed. The shop assistant, Amy, as her name-tag read, led us over to a rack of dresses. A mannequin stood near them, modeling a pretty white gown.

"How about this one, miss?" Amy asked, holding up an ivory dress.

"Eh." Fleur wrinkled her delicate nose. She walked into the racks, followed by Mrs. Weasley. Ginny turned to me.

"Now is the hour to act!" She dove into the sea of dresses, pulling me behind.

**Three hours later, Fleur had tried on numerous dresses.** She had found one she thoroughly enjoyed, and looked gorgeous in. It was had a white form-fitting, off-the-shoulder bodice that flowed out gently into a skirt that floated just above her toes. Soft silver spirals and designs were embroidered on the skirt. It was beautiful. After suggesting numerous not-quite-perfect dresses (she had failed to find one that was down-right ugly) Ginny had disappeared half an hour ago.

"Will this be the one ma'am?" Amy asked, ever perky, though Fleur the picky had undoubtedly made her day less pleasurable. Phlegm opened her mouth to speak, but Ginny burst in and cut her off.

She appeared to be out of breath. Trailing behind her was a dress that, though it failed to be hideous, was probably the worst looking wedding gown in the store. She held it up.

"What about this one?" she asked. The dress was powder blue with a thin layer of purple-silver gauze covering it. It was really rather pretty, but for a wedding…no. Definitely not.

Fleur took the thing from Ginny's grasp. I have to admit, the red-head was a much better actress than I. Her face actually looked eager, as if she felt she had finally found a wonderful dress. Anyone would feel bad about letting her down.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth, eyebrows creased, and sighed.

"Oh dear…" she trailed off at the look of innocent confusion on Ginny's face.

"Are you insane Ginny? Zees dress is 'orrible for a wedding!" Fleur declared and thrust the dress back at Ginny, who, I noticed with some satisfaction, looked dumbfounded. "No." I correct myself. Practically anyone would feel bad about letting Ginny down. "Zees ees the one." Phlegm turned to Amy and gestured to the dress in Mrs. Weasley's arms.

"All right." Amy smiled, apparently used to this kind of scene. "That will be…"

I followed Ginny towards the door as Amy, Mrs. Weasley, and Fleur discussed the price.

"Your evil plan failed." I grinned triumphantly.

"Shut up," Ginny said gloomily. "It was worth a try. And I had mum fooled…no thanks to you!" she glared at me and my smile faltered.

"Gin…"

"All right girls!" Mrs. Weasley bustled up behind us. "Time to get a move on." We hurried out of the shop and into the streets of Diagon Alley.

"**Hello Ron. Harry."** I smiled at the two of them as I arrived in the kitchen. "Tonks."

"'Lo 'Mione," Ron replied glumly and sighed. At least he wasn't fleeing for his life from my bush of hair. The humidity today was unbelievable and did not help my hair at all. Harry nodded at me.

"How was the shopping trip?" Tonks asked happily, handing me a cup of cocoa. She seemed much more cheerful than the two boys.

"Thank you, Tonks." I took a swallow, paused, and then swallowed painfully. I gasped in some air to help sooth my burning tongue. "Good. We found a very nice dress."

"What's it look like?" She inquired.

"What's your dress look like?" Ron nodded at me. "Something like you wore to the Yule Ball?"

"Well I don't have one yet, do I? Ginny and Gabrielle will be dressed in gold, I know that. Probably like my Yule Ball outfit, yes. Why?"

"Well…well…"Ron spluttered.

"It's okay, Romeo. No need to declare your undying love." Fred smirked as he and George entered the room. Ron's mouth moved frantically, but no sound came out. His ears were turning dangerously red; as I'm afraid my cheeks were as well. But there was a difference. Ron looked adorable whatever he did. I could barely look normal when I was totally calm.

"Hippogriff got your tongue?" George asked.

"And your arms as well? I noticed you didn't really use them in our Quidditch match."

"Why you!" Ron growled.

"Fred! George! Do not antagonize your brother!" Mrs. Weasley entered the room in the nick of time and glared at her elder sons. The twins exchanged glances, then sighed.

"Yes, mum." They trudged, defeated, out of the room.

"Sooooo…"I tapped my fingers on the table self-conciously. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but how did the match go?"

**A/N: Zat ees ze end of this chapter. Fin.**


End file.
